An American Idol
by WastedJamie
Summary: Dean and Sam try out for American Idol. Completed. Thank you so much for your kind review!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, don't these people have any self respect" Sam laughed at the t.v. "I mean seriously; does this guy _really_ think he can sing? He couldn't carry a tune in a bucket! Now that girl earlier in the show, she was pretty good. What was her name again? Kelly, Kelly Clark something? Now she could blow"!

"Oh, O.K., _Randy_". Dean said flatly. "Seriously Sam, don't you have homework or something to do? Dad's going to be home soon and he's going to kick your ass if he sees you in front of the t.v. and your homework isn't done. Then he'll kick _my_ ass for letting you watch t.v. before your homework was done; and then _I'm_ going to have to kick _your_ ass for gettin _my_ ass kicked so do both our asses a favor and go do your homework".

"O.K., just one more audition, this girl looks hot"!

"Sam"!

"O.K., sheez, I'm goin, bossy. You're worse than dad".

"Hey, that's Mr. Bossy to you, kiddo". Dean watched as his younger brother slid slowly off the couch and shuffle down the hall towards their room. "Kids" he snorted plopping himself down on the couch. "You're right about one thing Sammy boy, she _is_ hot! Hello, sweetheart, let's hear what you've got"!

Dean had always secretly dreamed of singing career. Not that there was a chance in Hell that he could ever follow through on that dream or any other dream for that matter. No, he was a Hunter, part-time mechanic and Sammy's full-time protector. That was that and it wasn't up for negotiation. At least not with his dad anyway. Dean sighed listened to the girl. Her pitch was off and she was singing through your nose. Damn, he thought, bet I could get to Hollywood.

Just then the door opened and in walked John Winchester, looking very tired from a long day of working on cars.

"Hey Dad" Dean said not looking away from the t.v. "How was the shop"?

"Hey kiddo. O.K., busy as usual. Where's your brother"?

"Doin his homework, of course; been in there for hours" Dean said flashing his best smile. "I run a tight ship around here".

_Yeah right_, Dean was such a crappy liar, always had been. John could see right through his oldest son. "Whatcha watchin"?

"Nothin, just some singing show Sammy was watch..." Dean's voice trailed off as he realized what he just said.

"Tight ship, huh" John asked sarcastically. "Can't bullshit a bullshitter Dean; remember that.

Dean flushed. "Yes Sir. So, uh, any word on the Demon"?

"Yeah, actually Bobby left me a message today" John said grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting himself next to Dean on the couch. "Based on the pattern looks like it's headed our way. I told the boys at the shop that I'd be takin a couple days off. Feel like fillin in for me during the day while I'm gone"?

"At the shop? Aw, come on dad, you need our help on this one. You can't go after the Demon by yourself".

"I'm not. I'll have Bobby and Caleb with me".

Dean jumped to his feet. "Bobby and Caleb? What about me and Sammy? What the hell are we suppose to do? Sit here with our feet up waiting for you to come home God knows when? We're not a freakin kids anymore dad. I've been hunting with you for years. We need to be a part of this".

John placed his beer on the table and ran his fingers threw his hair before standing up to address his son. He was already tired and now he was angry due to Dean's outburst but his voice was controlled.

Dean immediately looked at the floor and started to shift uncomfortably. Crap, he'd cross the line and he knew it. No matter how old he was, when John was mad at him, he always felt about 5 years old and that's exactly how John treated him.

"You, _young man_, are going to remember to whom _you_ are speaking to. Sammy is going to go to school and _you_ are going to fill-in for me at the shop during the day. In the evening, _you_ are going to watch over your brother and ensure that he stays on track and does what he's suppose to which will be easy for _you_ to do since _your_ butt is not to leave this house under any circumstance other than work until I return. Are we clear"?

_No, Dad, we're not clear. You're never clear_, Dean thought to himself_. One day you insist that Sam and I drop everything to go on a hunt with you and the next day you insist that we stay home. One day you're apologizing for getting us involved in your relentless quest for revenge and the next minute you're screaming at us for being selfish and wanting to follow our own dreams. _

"Crystal" Dean said breaking himself out of his inner thoughts.

"Excuse me"? John asked folding his arms and leaning in towards Dean.

"Yes sir; we're clear".

"Good, that's what I thought. Now turn this crap off and go to bed. I need to get an early start tomorrow and you need to be at the shop by 7AM". John turned towards the t.v. "God, just look at this guy making a damn fool out of himself in front of millions of people. What a stupid waste of time".

"Dad, it's like only 8:30 and besides, I think this guy is pretty good" Dean protested.

"Dean" John was starting to loose his patience. It had been a long day and he was tired and hungry. He knew a quick way to get his son to move. "You've got to the count of three".

Dean was floored. "You're joking right? This is a freaking joke".

"One"

"Dad, I'm 20 years old. You can't treat me like this".

John just shot Dean a look that said just because you're 20 doesn't mean you're above being punished. My house, my rules.

"Two".

Dean stared at John in utter disbelief. He was almost positive that John was just making an empty threat. It had been years since the last time John "counted down" to him. Still, with John you never knew. The man was so damn hard to read.

"Two and a half"

Dean decided he didn't feel like pressing his luck. "Un freaking believable" he muttered as he turned and quickly stormed down the hall.

John was sure if looks could kill he would be dead on the floor by now. Dean was getting too old to be treated like that and John knew it. Old habits were hard to break though and shoot, it worked. He heard the door slam and Dean shouting at Sammy to get out of his way. He rolled his eyes and sighed "Kids".


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean walked into the kitchen to find his father and brother engrossed in some sort of deep philosophical conversation. 

"Hey dude" John said feeling a little guilty about the way he treated Dean last night. "Sleep alright"? 

"Just peachy" Dean grumbled not making eye contact with either one of them. 

John glanced out the window when he heard Bobby's truck pull into the driveway. 

"O.K. boys. I should only be gone for a day or two. Sammy, Dean is in charge. School, homework, chores and don't give your brother any trouble, ya hear"? 

"Yes Sir" 

"Dean, I realize that you're probably still mad at me but I meant what I said last night. You go to work and you come home and keep an eye on Sammy. No goin out. No parties, no drinkin, no trouble, ya hear? 

Dean sighed heavily. "yes sir" 

"Good, I'll call you boys tonight; behave" and with that John turned and left. 

"Dude, what did you do to piss off dad last night? Did he really ground you? Aren't you like 20"? 

"Shut your mouth Sammy and get ready for school. Be ready in five minutes or your takin the bus. 

"Yes sir, you're the new sheriff in town". 

"Sam" 

"Hey Dean, did you see the article in the paper about the Ocean View Resort? Two American Idol contestants mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Witnesses said they saw them both go into the same conference room and neither one of them ever came out. One entrance in and out. Freaky huh, think this is our kinda gig"? 

"Maybe; doesn't matter though. You've got school and I've got to go fill in for General Patton at the shop". 

"God Dean, you're such a goodie goodie. Dad's gone for at least two days; let's go check this thing out. It will be cool, just you and me. Our own hunt dude; _Paula might still be there…_  
"Sam, you're goin to school, I'm goin to work and at the end of the day we're both comin home". Dad's orders, end of story. By the way chucklehead; your times up! Have fun ridin the bus"! 

"You suck" Sam yelled out as he watched is big brother saunter out the door. 

The garage was slower than it had been over the past few days. Dean was thankful for that. Although he knew his way around cars, he was no way as skilled as his father was. It took him a lot longer to finish a job. Man he hated this. He should be out hunting with his dad not stuck here covering for him and babysitting Sam. 

Feeling sorry for himself he decided to take a break and grab a cup of coffee. The morning's newspaper was on top of the table. The headline caught his eye again "Two American Idol contestants disappear at Ocean View Resort". 

Man, this is totally our type of gig Dean thought to himself. Maybe Sammy was right, maybe they should go check this out. After all John was away and this could be his golden opportunity to show him that he was ready to hunt on his own. Besides, Paula was hot. Maybe he would run into her. 

Dean placed the newspaper back down on the table. "Alright Dean my man, time to get the stomach flu". Grabbing a couple packets of oatmeal from the counter Dean headed to the bathroom. "This ain't going to be pretty" he laughed to himself. 

"Man kid, you don't look so good" Terry the shop owner said to Dean. Dean had splashed some hot water on his face to make his cheeks look red and feverish. 

"Yeah man, I'm not doin so well. Sorta made a mess in the bathroom too; sorry, I'll go and try and clean it up" Dean said in his best _"I'm so sick voice"_. He pretended to get dizzy as he took a step towards the bathroom. He leaned both hands against the wall and closed his eyes for extra effect. 

"That's it kid, you're going home". Terry said. "I don't need you passing out in front of the customers. Get some rest and see how you feel in the morning. If you're still puking, I don't want to see you anywhere around here. Got it"? 

"Aw man, are you sure Terry"? Dean said ever so weakly. "I mean, I totally feel so bad letting you and my dad down like this". 

"Go" 

"Thanks Terry, I owe you one" _Sucker! Man that was too easy_ Dean said to himself as he headed out the door. _I totally missed my calling. I should have gone into acting._ He could hear Terry cursing as he opened the bathroom door. "Ewww gross, God kid, what the hell did you eat this morning"! 

Dean made his way over to the resort. It was still early and he had plenty of time before Sammy got home from school. Boy he was going to be pissed when he found out Dean went to check things out without him. Oh well, maybe he would bring the kid back later tonight and let him have a look around. 

An hour later when he finally found a spot for the Impala Dean headed towards the door. Hundreds of people were crowding the entrance. 

"Hey dude, what's goin on"? he asked the doorman. 

The doorman just grabbed Dean by the collar and shoved him towards a table. 

"Name" the woman asked not even looking up. She was a robust woman and Dean was pretty sure she had more facial hair than his father. 

"Uh, Dean Winchester. What's… 

"Age"? 

"20" Can I ask….. 

"Experience"? 

"Experience? Experience with what? 

The woman looked up. "Honey, don't waste my time. You want a number or not"? 

"Number? Number for what"? Dean was starting to get annoyed. 

"Take a hike kid. NEXT"!!!!!!! 

Dean was immediately shoved out of the way by the girl behind him. O.K, that was weird. Oh well, whatever, he thought. Let's go see if we can find that conference room. 

He took the elevator up to the main floor. It was mobbed. "What the heck is goin on here"? 

A kid about Dean's age named Logan replied "Dude, auditions for Idol, Duh"! 

"Auditions"? I thought that was last week. I just saw them on t.v just last night". 

"Yeah but since everyone sucked because they got so freaked out after those two dudes disappearing they decided to offer do over's". 

"Huh, you don't say. So uh, does that mean Paula's still here? 

"Uh, yeah. She IS a judge dude". 

"Huh. _Oh my God, Paula is in the house!!_ Dean snapped himself back to reality.  
"So where did they say those two dudes disappeared from"? 

"Right behind those doors. It's so creepy man. One went in and didn't come out so his brother went in after him and HE never came out. It's like they vanished into thin air". 

"Thanks for the 411 dude. Good luck to you with your audition. Maybe I'll see you on t.v". Dean started towards the doors but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice. He spun around. SAM???? 

Sam was talking and laughing with a bunch of girls. He stood out like a sore thumb towering over all of them. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he spotted Dean. 

"Dean"??? 

"What the hell are you doing here"? The two of them said in Unisom. 

"What am _I_ doing here"??? they both said again. 

"O.K., enough" Dean said quickly putting his hand over Sam's mouth and dragging him into the corner. "Man, you ditched school??? How did you, super geek boy, manage to pull that off"??? He paused for a moment and answered his own question at the same time Sam did. 

"Stomach flu" 

Man you are in so much trouble, wait til dad…… 

"Number 1109? 1109! Sam Winchester?? You're up! The girls that Sam was just talking to started squealing "good luck Sammy and break a leg" to Sam. He gave them a big grin in return. Dean smacked the back of his head to get his attention. "Ow" 

"Up? Up for what"? Dean asked. 

"Oh my God, dude this is it! I'm totally tryin out for Idol"!!!! 

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and he darted towards the door. He couldn't believe his ears. 

"You're WHAT"? Have you totally lost your mind? You can't sing. 

"Yes I can. Did you forget I was just in my school play"??? 

"I'm tryin to"…. 

"Dean" Sam said a little hurt by his comment. "Anyway, this is the same room those two guys disappeared in. I thought I would go check it out and see if this was really our type of gig". 

"Sam, you're not going in there man. What if your fugly face ends up on t.v? Even worse, what if by some joke of God's you get picked? What the hell would you do then? Dad would kill you…us"!!!! 

"Well, that's a chance I'm willing to take". Sam said pulling out of Dean's grasp. Before Dean could grab him again he handed the guard his number and walked through the doors shouting Wooo Hooo, I am the next American Idol!! 

"SAM"!!!!!! Dean tried to go after him but the guard stopped him. 

"Singers only man, unless they call you in" the guy sneered. 

"Terrific" Dean said to himself. All he could do now was wait and pray that his dorky, stupid, kid brother got out of there alive; because when and if he did, Dean was going to kill him!! He pressed his ear on the door and tried to hear what was going on inside. He could make out some muffled voices and then he heard Sam. 

"Oh God; No. Dear God NO!! SAMMY?? You have GOT to be kiddin me!!!! Haven't I taught you anything??? M_ichael Bolton?????????????_

Although Sam's choice of song was killing Dean he had to admit, from what he could hear the kid sounded pretty good. He was about half way through when Dean heard someone stop him. Probably Simon, _that bastard_; he never let anyone finish. He leaned a little harder against the door trying to hear the judges comments. "_Simon man_", Dean said to himself, "_you hurt my little brother's feelings and I am going to open a can of whoop ass on you"!_

Just as he finished his thought the door he had been leaning against suddenly fell open sending Dean flying into the conference room. He landed ever so gracefully, face first, spread eagle on the floor. 

Dean immediately jumped to his feet and tried to compose himself. "I'm O.K. no need to worry, I'm fine. Boy, they just don't make doors like they use to" he said as his face flushed with embarrassment. The guy standing guard by the door immediately grabbed Dean by the collar. 

"Oh great, a comedian; who the bloody hell are you"? Simon asked. 

"Hey there, Mr. Cowell, is it? The name's Dean. Although I'm a little embarrassed to admit it right now I'm this song bird's older brother. He turned towards Sam. "Dude, _seriously_, Michael Bolton? Are you _tryin_ to kill me"? 

Simon nodded to the guard that it was o.k. to let him stay. He released Dean's collar. "You might want to get that door looked at" Dean quipped as the guard left. Turning back to the judges Dean asked "So, uh, how did the little guy do"? 

"Dean"!!!!! 

"Chill Sammy, I got this under control. Why don't you try singing tenor? Ten _or_ fifteen miles away that is". Dean laughed out loud at his own joke. "Getit? Ten _OR_ fifteen miles…." he cleared his throat, "whoa, tough crowd". 

"Oh God, he really does think he's a comedian" Simon rolled his eyes. 

"_Sammy_? Oh my God that's SO cute! He totally looks like a Sammy" Paula squealed. 

"Can we please get down to business here, Randy, yes or no"? Simon asked. 

"Dog, it was o.k., I wasn't really feelin the whole Michael Bolton thing, but with a little practice and a few more years you could be very good. I'm going to have to say "no to Hollywood" though. You're just not there yet for me dude". 

"Paula"? 

"Well, I think you're just _adorable_, Sammy. I loved your voice and the girls would go absolutely crazy for you. I say "yes to Hollywood"! She said winking and smiling broadly at Dean. 

"O.K, then I guess it's up to me then" Simon said smugly. "Sam, your song choice was atrocious. What were you thinking?? I have to agree with Paula that the little girls would love you, but this isn't a modeling competition, it's a singing competition and you just weren't good enough. Sorry, but the answer is no. On your way now". 

Even though Sam wasn't solely there to audition, Simon's harsh words cut into him. His cheeks turned red as he glanced at Dean. "O.K., well thank you anyway for the opportunity" he said as he as he started towards the door. The sparkle in his eyes had disappeared and he hung his head a little. Seeing his brother like that set Dean off. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck starting to bristle. 

"Hey, Simon, dude, why don't you lighten up a little? He's just a kid. Dean barked at the judge. 

"Yeah Simon, why do you have to be such an ass" Paula added batting her eyes and smiling again at Dean. 

"I'm just being honest here" Simon said defensively. "He's not ready and he looks too young. Maybe in a few years, but not now. Sorry". 

"Well you wouldn't know talent if it jumped up and bit you on the pesqueeter. Let's go Sammy". Dean said putting his arm around his little brother's shoulders. 

"I beg to differ, Mr. Winchester" Simon started. "Do you sing"? 

Dean stopped and turned to face the judges. "Even if I did, which I **_do not_**, I wouldn't subject myself to this type of public humiliation". 

"Thanks a lot, asshole" Sam mumbled. 

"Come on dog, give it a try, let's hear what you got. What do you got to loose" Randy interjected. 

"Yeah, I'd like to see, I mean hear, what you've got" Paula said licking her lips. 

"Come on Dean" Sam egged him on. "While you're singing I can scope the place for clues" 

"_Sam_" 

"Dean, I've heard you in the shower. Stop pretending you can't sing and get up there and prove that jerk wrong. Come on….do it for me? _PLEASE???? Our own hunt dude, remember?_

Ugh, not the puppy dog eyes. Dean could never resist the look. 

"O.K., fine; I'll do it. But you better scope this place good and I swear to God Sammy if you tell _anyone_ about this I will beat you within an inch of your life, got it??? Start making your way over to the other side and look for clues". 

Dean slowly made his way to the center of the platform. 

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself Dean"? Randy asked. 

"Uh, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm 20 years old and I'm a part-time mechanic. 

"What do you do when you're not working"? Simon wanted to know. 

Dean nodded towards Sam. "Watch him, keep him out of trouble". 

"Oh my God I could just eat you with a spoon"!!! Paula screamed. 

"O.K., carry on then. What are you going to sing for us today"? 

Shit, what was he going to sing? He had no clue. Never in a million years did he ever think he would find himself in this situation. 

"Come on, we haven't got all day" Simon taunted. 

Suddenly the music started playing in Dean's head. It was as if someone stared piping it into his brain. A warm trance like feeling washed over him and he could hear nothing but the intro to the song. He soon forgot where he was and who was in the room. Dean stared straight ahead and the words just started to pour out…. 

"Dream On" by Aerosmith 

Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines in my face gettin' clearer  
The past is gone;  
It went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way?  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin;  
You got to lose to know how to win.

Half my life's in books' written pages,  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true,  
All the things  
Come back to you.

Sing with me,  
Sing for the year,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear.  
Sing it with me  
If it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away.

Sing with me,  
Sing for the year,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear.  
Sing it with me  
If it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away.

Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream yourself a dream come true.  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dreams come true.  
Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream on,  
Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Ah. Ah.Ah. Ah.Ah.

Sing with me,  
Sing for the year,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear.  
Sing it with me  
If it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take me away.

The music in Dean's head stopped and he shook himself back to reality. The room was dead silent and all eyes were on him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean inhaled deeply as he looked around the room. He felt like he just had an out of body experience and everyone was staring at him as if he actually did. He thrust his hands in his pockets as his eyes fell upon Sam. The teen was standing there dumbstruck with his mouth open. Still in complete and utter disbelief at what he just witnessed he slowly lifted up his hand to show Dean what appeared to be remnants of sulfur on his fingertips. _The hunt!_ Dean had almost completely forgotten what he and Sam came here for in the first place.

"Okeey Dokey then" Dean said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Sammy, let's go".

Sam, still in shock, crossed the room towards his brother. "Dude, what's with the face"? Dean whispered to Sam as he turned and headed towards the door. _Man he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Would it have killed them to throw out a little constructive criticism?_ _Geez, did I really suck that bad"? _he asked himself. He felt like the biggest loser on earth. _Man, Sam is NEVER going to let me live this down. What was I thinking!!_

The judges just looked back and forth at one another. A big, slow, shit-eating grin started to spread across Randy's face. He stood up and turned towards the boys.

"Hold up there a minute guys. Simon man… this dog just bit you in the, _what did you call it Dean_, the PESQUEETER!!! Damn, dog, you can really BLOW"!

"I'm speechless, utterly speechless" Paula said with tears welling up in her eyes. _Damn, for a hot chick she sure was an emotional mess! _She got up from her chair and ran over to Dean and gave him a big hug. Dean wasn't sure but he thought he felt her hands brush across his ass. "Oh, my God" she cooed "that was amazing"!

Simon sat there twisting his pen in his mouth as he sized up Dean. "Well, well, well, Mr. Winchester" he began. "You know, you intrigue me. I wasn't expecting to hear that kind of depth and emotion from you. Typically we only see that kind of response from folks who have had some sort of major tragic event in their life. Tell me Dean, have you, in your short life, experienced tragedy?

Dean squared his shoulders and faced Simon. "Anyway, uh thanks for your time, we really need to go. Sammy"!

"Aren't you interested in hearing our decision"? Simon asked smugly.

"Look, Sir, this was really fun and all but….."

"I want you, Winchester. I think you should join us in Hollywood" Simon said, his voice sounding a little different to Dean. Shaking off Paula he started to slowly head towards the judges table putting his arm out to block Sam as he tried to follow. He was in a deadlock stare with Simon. As he neared the table he noticed something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Simon's eyes had changed to solid black.

Dean's eyes narrowed and a slight, dangerous smile appeared on his face. "Well, then" he said in a deep soft voice. "I guess I'm going to Hollywood". He spun on his heels and shoved Sam towards the door, grabbing his golden ticket along the way.

"I'll be waiting" he heard Simon say as the heavy door closed behind them.

Sam was practically running to keep up with Dean as he dragged him out of the resort. "What the hell was that all about"? He asked trying to catch his breath. "What did you mean _I guess I'm going to Hollywood? _ You can't go to Hollywood Dean, Dad will kill you! By the way, where did you learn to sing like that??? DEAN???? _STOP!! W_ill you talk to me man"???

Dean stopped as they approached the Impala. He ran his hands down his face and thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I think its got Simon".

"What do you mean _Its _got Simon, what's got Simon"?

"Not what, who. I think it may be the Demon. Just shut up and let me think for a minute will ya". Dean said exasperated. He took his golden ticket and crumpled it up in his pocket.

"The Demon? "_Our Demon_"??? What makes you think that its got Simon??

"His surly attitude and his eyes man, I saw his eyes change to solid black and then back again".

"Well I give you eyes thing but dude, Simon _always_ has a surly attitude. Don't you pay attention to the t.v.? Didn't you hear what he said to me? Sam asked simply.

"Well you totally asked for it choosing that song kiddo. Bolton"; he scoffed "You know you should be ashamed of yourself. I swear I should totally make you walk home for that".

Sam just rolled his eyes and jumped in the car. "Well, if I were you I would have something soothing like Michael playing in the background when you tell Dad what you did and where you're headed. I still can't believe that was you in there. Seriously, when did you learn to sing like that? You were good, really, really good"!

"So what, you want to date me know"? Dean asked sarcastically.

"You're such an ass Dean" Sam said completely disgusted. "I'm trying to give you a compliment here".

"Want me to sing you lullabies at night before you go sleepy bye"?

"Dude, shut up"

"You shut up"

"_DEAN"!_

"_WHAT_"??

"Well, you may have sounded great but you know you messed up the words at the end. I can't believe Simon didn't call you on it".

"What do mean I messed up the words, when"?

"At the end of the song dude. It's suppose to go "_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take **you** away"_ you said "_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take **me** away. _

"Huh". Dean said not taking his eyes off the road. "Freudian slip I guess".

Sam looked over at Dean not completely convinced that his mistake with the words was truly a mistake. He recognized that empty stare Dean had in his eyes. "So, uh, what are we going to tell dad"?

"_We're_ not telling him anything, got it"? Dean said shooting Sam a look. "_You_ are going to keep your big yap shut about this whole incident until I can figure out what to do; Got it"?

"Dean, he's going to figure something's up when you disappear on your little trip". "Man" Sammy said getting all excited, "I can't believe you made it! That is so awesome! You are totally going to be on t.v.! Maybe you'll get discovered! Maybe you'll hook up with Paula; you know I totally saw her hands on your butt. Maybe you'll…

"SAM"!

"What, I'm just sayin"

"Well, say it to yourself. I'm tryin to think here". Crap, how the hell was he going to explain this one to John??

John arrived home late the following evening. The lead Bobby had called him with had turned out to be a complete bust. Dean had been hoping to get one more day to himself to map out exactly what he was going to tell his dad. No such luck though. It was already Saturday morning and Dean had to get to Hollywood by Monday morning.

Sam and Dean were at the table eating breakfast when John walked in.

"Hey boys" he said coolly. He knew the two of them were up to something. They had been acting stranger than usual ever since he came home. Sammy was just too damn happy for a 16 year old and Dean was avoiding him like the plague.

"Hey dad, I made coffee" Sam said cheerfully. He was just busting to tell John about Dean. Too bad Dean had threatened to tell all of Sam's friends that he caught him crying while watching Lassie reruns. That didn't mean he could have a little fun with his big brother.

"Thanks sport. So what are you two up to today" John asked pouring himself a cup of coffee. It was time to begin the inquisition.

Sam couldn't resist the temptation.

"I was thinking of just renting some movies" he said with a big grin. "I have a sudden desire to see Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It was my favorite movie when I was a kid. You know what my favorite song in that movie is? The one about the golden ticket! Don't you just love the **golden ticket** song Dean"??

Dean went to give Sam a swift, hard kick under the table but missed and accidentally kicked John.

"OW! Dean! What the hell's wrong with you?? John said rubbing his shin.

Sam just about fell off his chair from laughing.

"Sorry Dad" Dean said sheepishly. He shot Sam a look that promised the teen painful torture in the near future. That didn't stop Sammy. He pushed himself away from the table. "Well, I'm off to the video store" he said smiling broadly. As he left the kitchen he started singing at the top of his lungs _"I've got a golden ticket, I've got a golden ticket in my hand"_!!

Just as John was about to continue questioning Dean the phone rang. As soon as he turned his back to answer it he heard Dean's chair fall back onto the floor. Within a flash Dean had tackled and pinned Sam in the living room. Just as he was mashing his little brothers face into the carpet and twisting his arm John walked back in.

"So boys, he said "feeling better"??


	4. Chapter 4

Dean gave Sam a wet willy in the ear and one last slap on the back of the head before he stood up to face his father. John clipped Dean for his cheap shot at Sam and then bent down to help hoist the teen up. Sam had carpet marks embedded in his cheek and he was wiping the spit from his ear as he yelled at Dean.

"GROSS!!!! You are such a freakin jerk! What, you can dish it out but you can't take it? You're such a monster pain in my ASS".

"Oh, I'll give you a pain in the ass" Dean said lunging at Sam again.

"O.K., knock it off! John interjected grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him back. "What the hell is going on here? That was Terry calling to see how you both were feeling. Apparently you two yahoos are supposed to be sick. Now, I'm no doctor, but you both look fine to me so you better start talking, fast".

Sam and Dean looked back and forth at one another and they knew there was no way out of this. John was a smart man and it was only a matter of time before he discovered the truth. The boys knew from experience that the longer it took for him to find out the worse the punishment was so they both started explaining at the same time.

They were talking a mile a minute._" Well, there were these two brothers and they went missing and we thought that it may be something supernatural so **I** went to check it out but they were holding tryouts for American Idol and the tryouts were in the same conference room that the guys disappeared from and the only way to get in was to audition but then **he** showed up and the judges called us in and we think the Demon is possessing Simon so now we need to use the golden ticket to go to Hollywood to check it out so we can kill the Demon"!!!_

John's head started spinning. He had hardly understood a word the boys had said and as usual his patience was wearing thin.

He rubbed his hand over his face trying desperately not to loose his cool. "O.K. let me get this straight. You ditched work and you ditched school to go to a _singing_ audition"?

"Uh huh" they nodded together.

"And you did this because two brothers disappeared and you thought it could be something supernatural"?

"Uh, huh"

"So you ignored a direct order to behave and stay out of trouble, to go on a hunt; _by yourselves_"???

Both boys remain silent.

"Let's try this again. _You ignored a direct order to behave and stay out of trouble, to go on a hunt; by yourselves"???_

"Yes Sir" they answered meekly.

"And now you want _me_ to let _you_ go to Hollywood, _by yourselves_, because you think the Demon is possessing some guy named Simon"?

"You can come too"!! Sam said innocently.

Dean looked up at the ceiling bracing himself for the outburst he knew was coming.

"**HAVE YOU BOYS COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS"?????? **John shouted.

"First you disobeyed a direct order, second, you attempt to go on a hunt _BY YOURSELVES_ which you _KNOW_ is strictly forbidden and third you actually auditioned for American Idol?

"Yes Sir"

"And you actually made it to the next round"? John asked calming down a bit.

"Yes Sir" Sammy answered.

"Well, let me see your ticket Sammy" John asked roughly.

"I don't have one dad". Sam said softly.

"I thought you just said you made it to the next round"? John asked confused.

"I did, but it wasn't me, it was Dean"

_Kill me now Dean thought to himself._

"Dean"? John was shocked. "I didn't know you could even sing son".

"Yeah, well the judges are really old. I think they're like 40 or something so their hearing is probably shot, so…."

John shot Dean a look. "Watch it kiddo. You're in enough trouble".

"Dad, you should have heard him! He was totally amazing" Sam burst out. "And _Paula_, Paula was really digging him. She even squeezed his butt"!!!

Dean just gave John a shy half smile as he shot daggers at Sammy. John just looked at Dean not quite sure what to make of all this. How could he not know that Dean could sing??

"So can we go dad, please"??? Sammy begged. "The Demons got Simon dad; Dean saw it in his eyes".

"Dean, are you sure son"?

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure".

"Well then. I guess we're going to Hollywood". John clapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Dad, no offense or anything but do you think I could do this one on my own? I mean I'm going to have to rehearse and stuff and I don't think I would be able to concentrate with you and Sammy there".

"Tough" John said. "You're not going by yourself, you're not ready; and if this thing really is the Demon we're going to need back-up. Sammy, go call Caleb and Bobby and tell them to meet us here bright and early in the morning. Now, John said turning back to Dean, let's talk punishment".

"This is so freakin unfair" Dean growled from the backseat of the Impala. "Two weeks???? I can't drive the Impala for two weeks??? You can't do this to me dad!

"Watch me".

"Come on dad, this is bullshit"!

"Make that three" John said flatly.

"DAD"!!

"O.K., now it's four. Want to keep going"??

"This bites"!!!

"Excuse me, what was that"?

"No Sir"

"Ha Ha" Sam giggled and Dean punched him hard in the arm.

"OW"!

"FIVE"

"DAD"!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The five hunters arrived bright and early Monday morning. Dean felt as though his heart was going to leap out of his chest. What had he gotten himself in to? I mean sure, he knew how to sing, a little. But he wasn't so sure he would be able to do it in front of all those people especially if his father and the other three were there. And as if things weren't bad enough he had to concentrate on a hunt. What if Simon really was being possessed by the Demon?

"You o.k. son"? John asked noticing how uncomfortable Dean looked.

"Yeah, I'm cool, why wouldn't I be"? Dean replied unconvincingly.

"Hey Deuce, you look like you're going to totally loose your breakfast" Caleb said grabbing Dean by around the waist and swinging him around.

"Well if I do you can be damn sure I'm aiming for you. Put me down you stupid behemoth". Dean snarled

"Wow, who peed in your cornflakes dude"? Caleb huffed as he dropped Dean on the sidewalk.

"He's still steamed cause dad won't let him drive the Impala for….what's it up to now Dean….eight weeks"??? Sam said laughing.

"Keep it up kiddo, remember paybacks a bitch and you have to go to sleep sometime" Dean threatened.

"_Ooooh, I'm sooo scared_" Sam replied.

"O.K., enough; let's go" John said to no one in particular as he stepped over Dean.

"Thanks for the hand" Dean muttered picking himself up and sticking his tongue out at John when he was sure he wasn't looking.

The four of them fell in line behind John and headed towards the hotel.

Paula and Randy were the only two judges present at the moment. Supposedly DemonSimon had flown back to England but he was expected to return later that evening for the first round of cuts. That would give the team at least a few more hours to prepare.

As soon as they hit the lobby Dean was immediately swarmed by camera men and Idol representatives. He was swept away before he even had a chance to check-in. As he was being led down the hallway he glanced over his shoulder towards John. The look on his father's face said it all. _Remember that we are here to do a job. Keep your eyes and ears peeled and don't get caught up in all this hype._ Terrific Dean thought; just terrific. Another dream about to be extinguished for the good of the cause.

The Idol reps insisted that Dean go to make-up and wardrobe first. As soon as Dean heard the words make-up a small bead of sweat formed upon his upper lip. A petite man named Chris and his posse of stylists rushed up and surrounded him as he stepped into the room.

"OH….MY…..GOD!!!! You are soooo fabulous"!! Chris squealed. "Of course that hideous jacket needs to go and we'll need to trim his hair and OH MY, those eyebrows, but…_gasp_ shut my mouth and call me Nancy, those EYEs, just gorgeous and those lips, _ggrrrrr_!!! Oh sweet heart I am going to go just CRAZY on you!!!!

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa_, No Sir, no one is touching the jacket or the hair". Dean said in a panic.

"Sir"? Are you like in the Marines or something? _Ooooh_, Semper Fi!! You are too sexy for words! But seriously, can we talk Deano? The eyebrows need to go". Chris said waving his tweezers in front of Dean's face.

_Deano?? _"No Sir, no ones touching me with anything, ya hear? Of course I'd let you touch whatever you want to sweet heart" Dean said smiling broadly, flirting with the tall, leggy blonde standing next to him.

"Ugh, what a caveman" Chris said in disgust. "Let's go ladies" and in a huff he turned to target his next victim.

"Dean ran his fingers over his eye brows as he looked in the mirror. _"Caveman"?? _He quickly scoped the room and when the coast was clear he slowly reached over and in one smooth motion took the tweezers from the counter and placed them in his pocket. "Caveman my ass" he said to himself.

The next several hours were spent in rehearsals. Dean had to learn two new songs in addition to writing a song of his own and learning a dance routine. As he clomped around the stage in his combat boots all he could think of was what Sammy, Caleb and Bobby would do if they saw him like this. He didn't even want to think about what his father would have to say. John never understood anything that had to do with the arts.

The hours seemed to drag on forever and John was growing more and more irritated with the fact that Dean wasn't around to help plan the attack and get the supplies in order. He took his frustrations out on poor Sammy barking orders at the young teen.

When they finally met up again with Dean before the audition started everyone was tired and tensions were running high.

"Where the hell have you been" John asked Dean. "We've got a job to do or have you already forgotten that's why we're here".

"Dad, I told you I was going to be in rehearsal all day" Dean said defensively. "I've been working my ass off for the past 8 hours. The voice coach said I've got some real potential".

John didn't hear a word Dean said. He was too preoccupied trying to figure out where the best place to strike was.

"O.K., now listen to me. Bobby, you take Sammy and go over there behind those curtains. Caleb, you and I will stay over here off stage. When Dean gives the sign, you guys hit this Simon character with the holy water and we'll shoot him with the rock salt. That will give us enough time to trap the Demon before we send him back to Hell. Any questions"?

"Yeah, I have one. Are you wearing eye make-up"? Sammy inquired trying to touch Dean's face.

Dean grabbed Sam's finger and bent it back. "No, but I'm going to give you a black-eye if you touch my face again" Dean hissed.

"Come on Sammy" Bobby said pulling him out of Dean's grip. He paused a moment to take a good look at Dean.

"Huh, I'll be damned" he said bluntly.


	5. Chapter 5

John, Dean and Caleb started making their way towards the stage. John glanced over at Dean trying to size him up. Something was obviously bothering him. He just didn't seem like his old self. He began to question whether or not he had been too hard on Dean these past couple of days. Hell, these past few years if he was being honest with himself. Being a single dad to two teenage boys was hard enough. Throw hunting into the mix and life was almost damn near impossible. John knew he was tough on his boys, a lot tougher than most dads, but it was the only way he knew how to deal with them. He was their father after all. It was his job to make sure they grew up to be men; strong men. Still, he didn't like the way Dean looked. Something was up with him and John was going to get to the bottom of it; after they finished the job of course.

Dean caught John staring at him. _Shit, what did I do now_? he wondered taking a deep breath. John had been riding him so hard lately that he was afraid to sneeze without his permission. "What"?

"Hmm"? John responded.

"You're staring at me, what did I do this time"?

"Nothing; at least not that I know of. You ready for this"?

"I guess so" Dean relied shrugging his shoulders. "Not like I have a choice or anything".

John stopped walking and pulled Dean's arm. Caleb, seeing the look in John's eyes made a bee line for the stage. The last thing he needed was to get caught in the crossfire of another Winchester battle. Dean stiffened as he was spun around. _God dad, please don't do this. Not here, not now._

"What's that suppose to mean? John asked. Need I remind you that this little excursion was all your idea?

"Yes Sir" Dean said hoping that would appease his father for the time being.

"Is there something you're not telling me Dean? Are you in some sort of trouble"?

"No Sir".

"Is it Sam?? Did he do something? You can't keep covering up for him Dean".

"No Sir, Sammy's fine".

John just looked at Dean but it was as if he was seeing right through him. He sighed. He knew this self defense avoidance technique of Dean's all too well. He'd seen it a million times before and he had yet to figure out a way to crack it. He gave up, for now.

John just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "O.K,, good. So, uh, what's the game plan here"?

"Uh, we're going to go up one by one and sing for the judges. Then they're going to evaluate us and decide who's going to the next round".

"O.K., now you listen to me. You stay as far away from those cameras as possible. We don't need you face plastered all over the nation. It will blow our cover ya hear"?

"Yes Sir".

"Good boy" he said clapping Dean on the shoulder. "Let's get this over with so we can get the hell out of here".

"What if I make it to the next round"? Dean asked quietly.

"Dean…" John began but he was soon interrupted by the ruckus Paula and Randy were causing as they entered the auditorium.

"O.K. people, listen up" Paula shouted. We're going to have each of you go on stage one at a time to sing and then we're going to tally up your scores to see who's going to move onto the next round. Everybody ready"!!!

A loud roar erupted from the crowd. It was so loud nobody even noticed Simon entering the room.

He sauntered over to the judges table and took his seat. Paula, finally realizing he was there, threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheeks. The cameras were just eating the public display of affection it up.

"Alright, everybody, enough nonsense, let's carry on" Simon said. He seemed to be acting fairly normal. John gave Dean one last nod before he left to join Caleb backstage. Dean joined the others on stage getting ready to perform.

Caleb watched as Dean laughed and joked around with the other contestants. "Get a load of Romeo over there" he teased John giving him an elbow in the side. "I thought I'd never see that cocky smile of his on this trip".

John watched Dean. He looked happy. Happier than he had seen his son in a long time. A hollow feeling hit his stomach. Dean deserved better. Both his boys did. But John was so far in he didn't see anyway out; for him or his boys. "Yeah, a chip off the ol' block; huh Caleb" John said trying to lighten the mood. Caleb knew John better than that. He placed a hand on the older hunters shoulder.

"He'll be o.k. John" Caleb said directly. "Don't worry about Dean; he'll be fine".

John didn't have the voice to reply.

Several singers took to the stage with high hopes of becoming the next American Idol. All but eleven left the stage with their dreams crushed.

Two singers to go and Dean was up next. He'd been watching Simon the whole time. No signs of the Demon. Damn! What if he was wrong about this whole thing?? His father would be so disappointed, especially in Dean.

He took center stage and waited for the judges to give him the go ahead. His nerves were shot and he felt a little light headed. The lights from the cameras were blinding him but as they panned over to the judges he looked into Simon's eyes. Black!! The Demon was back. Dean's eyes narrowed and that warm, trance like feeling began to overtake him once more.

"Oh man, I know that look, there he goes"! Sam said excitedly to Bobby. "You can do it Dean", he whispered. "Give 'em hell big brother.

"O.K., Mr. Winchester, the Demon Simon said thickly. "Give me all you got".

Dean quickly motioned to his Dad and Caleb as the lights on the stage went dark. A lone spotlight shone upon Dean….._Gong……._ and the music began to play…_Gong_….he picked up the mic stand…._Gong_…..and he started walking slowly towards the judges……_Gong_…..staring directly into the Demon's eyes….._Gong_...Dean began to sing……

Hells Bells by AC/DC (A. Young / M. Young / B. Johnson)

I'm rolling thunder pouring rain  
I'm coming on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya satan get ya

Hells bells, hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See the white light flashing as I split the night  
Cos if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya satan get ya

Hells bells, hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells

Hells bells, satan' coming to you  
Hells bells, he's ringing them now

Those hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells, across the sky  
Hells bells, they're taking you down  
Hells bells, they're dragging you down  
Hells bells, gonna split the night  
Hells bells, there's no way to fight

Hells bells

As soon as Dean had given the signal the three older hunters sprang into action. Sammy, being in complete awe of his older brother, couldn't focus on anything but Dean. He knew all to well that John would give him hell for not following orders but today Sam could care less; he was willing to suffer the consequences. Some things in life were far more important to Sam than his father's endless quest for revenge and Dean was definitely one of them.

Caleb and Bobby had absolutely no idea that Dean could even carry a tune let alone sing as well as he did. They were completely focused on the mission during the intro of the song but as soon as Dean lifted the mic and opened his mouth all hell broke loose. Caleb and Bobby became so preoccupied with Dean they completely loss focus and smacked right into each other as they ran towards Demon Simon. Holy water and rock salt cartridges went flying everywhere and the two seasoned hunters soon found themselves smack dab on their asses.

John, on the other hand, had always known Dean was into music and he had heard him sing along to a song every now and then but he never really listened. Today was different. It wasn't so much Dean's voice or performance that made John stop dead in his tracks it was the intensity that was emanating from him. John stood there staring at the stage hardly even recognizing the young man performing in front of him; _his own son_. He felt the fury starting to boil inside him. Sixteen years worth of pent up emotions surged through his body. Rage. Rage because Mary was gone and she was never coming back, rage because his children had been denied so many opportunities in life, rage because he hardly even knew who Dean and Sam were anymore; rage because he felt like a failure as a father. The ferocity overtook him as he stormed the judges table, fire blazing in his eyes. He was going to kill that evil son-of-a-bitch even if it meant losing his life in the process.

The music stopped and the auditorium went completely black. Dean stood motionless, his breath coming in heavy gasps. He felt drained physically and emotionally. The main lights suddenly flicked on and there was a brief moment of silence before the theater erupted with a loud roar of screams and applause. The sound was almost deafening. Paula and Randy jumped to their feet and headed towards the stage but Demon Simon sat fixed in his chair. He and Dean had yet to break eye contact.

Within seconds Dean was engulfed by a mob of fellow contestants. They had all rushed forward to congratulate him and he struggled desperately to escape. He could no longer see Simon or his father or brother.

There was so much commotion going on in the front of the auditorium no one even noticed John tackle Demon Simon. The two of them struggled and John was sent flying across the table. Dad!!! Sam ran full speed towards his father. Just as the Demon was about to deliver his final, fatal blow to John, Bobby hurled a flask of holy water to Sam. Catching it with one hand he grabbed Demon Simon around the neck with the other, bent his head back and poured the holy water directly down his throat. Simon let out an ear piercing roar as the Demon exited his body and he collapsed on the floor at Sam's feet.

Sam, in complete shock, dropped the flask. He looked frantically at John. Caleb and Bobby helped lift John to his feet and he raced towards Sam. He grabbed his son and pulled him tight into his arms. He held onto him for what felt like an eternity to Sam.

"Uh dad…I can't….I can't breath" Sam said after a few minutes.

John released him and grabbed his face between his hands.

"Are you o.k.? Look at me son, are you o.k."? John asked scanning Sam for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine dad; DAD, STOP! I'm o.k!!! Are you"?

Before John could answer they heard a low moan escaped from Simon. They rushed to his side and helped him stand. Simon was rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the bloody hell is going on here"? he demanded. "Who the hell are all of you"??

"Hey there Mr. Cowell" Sam replied. "Remember me? My brother and I auditioned for you a few days ago; Sam and Dean Winchester?

Simon just stared at him blankly. "Why, may I ask, are you holding my arms"?

John and Sam immediately let go.

"Good Lord, why does my neck hurt so bad and what's that awful taste in my mouth??? PAULA, RANDY!!?? Simon shouted walking towards the stage.

John, Caleb, Bobby and Sam just looked at one another and grinned.

Dean, who had finally managed to break free of the mob, came running up to the group.

"Dad! Sammy! Are you o.k.??? What happened?? Where's the De……"

"Gone" John said sadly. "He's gone son".

"GONE???? HOW"??

"You're brother here, John said nodding towards Sam; saved my ass, nice job by the way".

"Saved YOUR ass???? This knuckle head"? Dean said putting Sam in a headlock messing up his hair. "Shut up; he couldn't save a penny".

"You shut up" Sam said trying to free himself.

"Both of you shut up" John interrupted. We still have a job to do. That S.O.B. is still out there and we're not going to rest until we find him; ya hear?

"Johnny" Bobby cut in.

With raised eye brows, Dean and Sam both mouthed the word "Johnny" to each other.

Bobby continued. "Let it go. You're tired, we're all tired. We don't even know where it went. Let's get some rest and regroup in the morning. O.K"?

"Yes, whatever it is you are talking about can wait until the morning" Simon said approaching the group with Randy and Paula in tow. "You are going to be busy celebrating tonight. Congratulations son, he said turning towards Dean, you've made it to the next round.

"Ooooh, Congratulations"!! Paula said giving Dean a big hug. There was no doubt about it this time; her hands were _definitely_ on his butt!

_Hope you are enjoying this! Please keep on reviewing! _


	6. Chapter 6

"He _What_"??? All the hunters asked in unisom.

"DUDE"! Sammy said pushing Paula out of the way and jumping into Dean's arms. "You made it!! That's so totally AWESOME"!!!!

Dean hugged Sam back trying not to topple over. _Geez, when did Sammy get so big and heavy?_ His heart and his head were racing. _Holy shit! _Dean said to himself _I made it! I actually made it!!_

Dean dropped Sam to the ground and tosseled his hair before giving him a little shove.

"Aren't you totally psyched Dean? You made it. It's like your dream come true!"

"Congratulations young man". Simon said peeling Paula away. "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow to begin rehearsals." Chris the stylist was standing behind Simon. He held up his thumb and pinky next to his ear and mouth motioning for Dean to call him and then he traced his finger over one of his eye brows and winked at him before turning to leave.

"Night Dean" Paula said blowing him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow" she purred.

"Night" Dean said trying to ignore the snickering that was erupting around him.

As the three judges left the snickering turned into full fledged laughter.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle" Caleb said shaking his head. Damn Deuce what's your secret"?

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore now, would it"? Dean said slapping Caleb on the back.

He turned towards John. "So dad, what do you think"? Dean asked hesitantly. _Man_ _he wanted this so bad. _

"I think" John rubbing his face looking back and forth between his two sons "I think…… I need a drink".

"I second that motion" Bobby said placing his arm around Dean. "Just where the hell did you learn to sing like that son? You shocked the shit out of me"!

The five of them sat around the table discussing the evening events. John let Dean have a beer but Sam had to be content with soda, which, of course, he wasn't. When John wasn't looking Dean slid his beer over to Sam for a quick sip. Just as he was about to take a drink John turned back around. Damn, caught in the act.

"Sam, dude, how many times do I have to tell you lay off my beer? You're too young" Dean said pulling his drink back. "Can you believe this kid"? he said shaking his head in mock disbelief and half laughing to John. John wasn't buying the act at all.

"You're a real prick, you know that" Sam sneered taking a drink of his soda.

"I know you are but what am I"? Dean taunted.

"Grow-up"

"Why"?

"_What"???_

"Huh? You say something Sammy"?

"Asshole"

"BOYS"!!!

They both looked at John with the same _what did I do look. _Sam reached over and took Dean's last chicken strip.

"Dude, hey, that's my last one, give it back" Dean said trying to grab it out of Sam's hand.

"Sure" Sam said with a twinkle in his eyes. He took the chicken strip and licked it before holding it out to Dean. "Here ya go".

"Ugh, disgusting. You are SO going down later" Dean said.

"Well at least I'll go down with a full stomach" Sammy laughed eating the chicken strip, proud of his victory.

"Hey Dean, you want a nipple for that beer"? You've been nursing it all evening" Bobby joked breaking up the brotherly banter before John knocked their heads together.

Bobby knew Dean was going to need a little extra fuel in his system before he would be able to talk to John. He knew the boy well enough to know that making it to the next round and tomorrow's rehearsals were weighing heavily on his mind. He also knew how intimidating John was to his boys and how impossible he could be to talk to.

After about his third beer Dean was feeling no pain. Sam could tell by the quality of his jokes that Dean was a nervous wreck about something. _"So this horse walks into a bar and the bartender says, Hey buddy, why the long face"?? _Dean nearly fell off his stool from laughing. John just rolled his eyes. He should have cut the kid off two beers ago.

Bobby's ploy worked though. Dean had finally worked up enough nerve to ask his father the question that had been on the tip of his tongue all evening.

"So dad; about tomorrow" he began.

Bobby and Caleb, taking the cue, quickly jumped up from the table.

"Whoooo doggie, I am BEAT" Caleb said faking a yawn and stretching his arms above his head. "Come on princess I'll tuck you in" he said motioning to Sam.

"Screw you Caleb. I'm not tired" Sam protested. "Besides it's still early and I want to hear about tomorrow".

"Sam" John warned.

"Come on kid" Bobby said lifting Sam by the arm. I'll let you watch a dirty movie.

"_Bobby"_ John said disapprovingly.

"Just kidding Johnny" he said tossing a wink at Sam letting him know that what his dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Before he left Sam bent down to Dean and whispered in his ear. "Don't you let him say no Dean; don't you do it. You earned this man."

Dean gave Sam a small smile. "Thanks kiddo. This doesn't change anything though; you're still dead later".

As the three of them made their way out of the bar Dean turned back towards John.

"So dad, I've been thinking about tomorrow" Dean said playing with the label on his beer.

"Dean".

"Dad, please".

"_Dean"_. John said glancing at his son. "I know how important this is to you son but we just can't risk it".

"Risk what"?

"Everything" John said spreading his arms out wide. "The cameras, the exposure, the time. We've got a job to do".

"You mean _you've_ got a job to do and you just can't be bothered with this; with me" Dean said smartly.

John sat back in his chair for a moment deciding what to say next. He knew his son was a little tipsy but he was still his father and Dean knew better than to speak to him like that. He learned forward.

"Now you listen to me".

"No, _you_ listen"! Dean said standing up. "I want this. I _earned_ this. Did you hear them out there dad? _They _think I'm _good_ at this. I could have a real shot here. This is my future we're talking about.

"Sit down Dean" John said firmly.

"No".

"I strongly suggest you reconsider that decision _and_ your tone. _Now.. Sit… Down…_". John meant business.

Dean hesitated for a moment sizing up his dad. It wasn't a request, it was an order and he always followed his dad's orders. Slightly embarrassed by the scene he just caused Dean sat down.

"Look, what we do, hunting things, saving lives, it's important" John stated.

"I know dad. You've told me a million times. But what about what's important to me". Dean argued.

"Finding your mother's killer isn't important to you"? John shot back.

That was a low blow even for John.

Dean sighed. "Dad that's not what I meant, .I…I just…." he could hardly continue. Dean felt his throat starting to close and the tears starting to form in his eyes.

John took a deep breath and looked at Dean. He looked so sad, so young, so defeated. John knew what the boy needed now more than anything. He needed his father. John took a long swig from his beer before he spoke; choosing his words very carefully. "I need you son; you and Sammy. I can't do this by myself. I need my boys by my side. We're stronger as a family; isn't that what you always say"? John asked softening his tone.

In his head he knew his father was right. It was his heart that Dean was struggling with.

"yes sir" Dean said quietly.

"O.K., then. It's settled. You, me, Sammy. We go after the Demon, together. Who knows, maybe after we catch the son-of-a-bitch you can come back; try again. I'm sure it will be back next year.

"Yes Sir".

"That's my boy" John stood up placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son" he said quickly kissing the top of his head. "I still can't believe that was you up there".

"Yeah, me either". He said half smiling. _At least one of Dean's wishes came true. He got to hear John say he was proud of him._

"Come on, let's head upstairs. We've got an early start tomorrow and God only knows what Sammy's watching on t.v." John said messing up Dean's hair.

"I'll be up in a minute dad".

John looked at Dean. "You alright son"?

"Yeah dad. I'll be o.k."

As his father left Dean looked around the bar. There was an old piano in the corner. He slowly got up from his chair and walked over to it. He played a key or two and then sat down on the bench. Although he was sad to be leaving Hollywood he knew it was the right thing to do. His father needed him and so did Sammy. Dean sat for a moment and then started to play the song he had written for competition. It would be the first and last time he ever played the song. Little did he know that John was watching from the far corner of the bar.

A Shadow of a Man (by WastedJamie P. McLoughlin)

On the surface when you look at me

I know just what you see

The product you created

The man you need me to be

But if you took a extra moment

And really looked into my eyes

You'd see I'm not who I appear to be

There's man trapped deep inside

_But I'll be o.k._

_And I'll continue to fight _

_And I'll always be there_

_Standing by your side_

_And I hope that I am_

_All that you need me to be _

_And as for own my dreams, I've set them free_

I'm just a frightened soul an empty shell

A shadow of a man

Someone who struggles everyday

Just to be the best I can

And all the hopes and dreams that were a part of me

Have all faded over time

And all I have left are the memories

And even those are gettin hard to find

_But I'll be o.k._

_And I'll continue to fight _

_And I'll always be there_

_Standing by your side_

_And I hope that I am_

_All that you need me to be _

_And as for own my dreams, I've set them free_

Oh this path that you've chosen

Isn't quite what I had in mind

And I wish that just for a moment

We could turn back the hands of time

But I know that's just another dream

That will never come true for me

So I'll continue on just the way I am

And I'll embrace my destiny

_But I'll be o.k._

_And I'll continue to fight _

_And I'll always be there_

_Standing by your side_

_And I hope that I am_

_All that you need me to be _

_And as for own my dreams, I've set them free_

Dean just sat there and smiled. _Man I could have been a "One Hit Wonder"!!! _

John quietly left the bar. He paused in the hallway for a brief moment. _Jesus_ he thought. _He plays the piano too? When the hell did he learn how to do that?? _The words from Dean's song had sliced through John's heart like a knife. A single tear slid down his check as he got into the elevator.

The next morning everything was pretty much back to normal. A blood curtailing shout from Sam as he looked in the bathroom mirror woke the rest room if not the entire hotel.

"DEAN"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dean had covered Sam's body with "I love my big brother", and "Dean is the best" body tattoos.

"What's the matter? Don't like your new Sharpie Marker tatoos??? Don't worry; it will wear off in, oh, about a week or so! I told you payback was a bitch". Dean said laughing.

Paula had taken the news about Dean leaving the competition hard. She slipped him her number and gave him one last squeeze (you know where of course).

Randy also gave Dean his number and told him to call if he ever changed his mind. Simon just huffed, mumbled something about hells bells and moved on to focus on the other Idol contestants.

"Good-Bye Hollywood" Dean said catching Sammy as he jumped on his back for a piggy-back ride. He sighed deeply as they approached the Impala_ ugh, how many weeks before I can drive?? _Just then John reached into his pocket and threw Dean the keys.

"Wanna drive"? He asked smiling.

"Hell yeah"! Dean said excitedly. He looked over at John and said "Thanks Dad".

John just smiled and nodded and the three Winchesters rode off with Back In Black by AC/DC blaring out the windows.


	7. Chapter 7

The Impala was now cruising steadily down the highway. About fifteen minutes into the trip John started cursing himself for letting Dean drive. He had forgotten the whole "driver gets to pick the music" rule. It wasn't that he didn't share the boy's taste in music, but at this particular moment he would have opted for something a little more soothing or at the very least, something not so loud. His smoky, hazel eyes glanced into the rear-view mirror. Sam was stretched fully out in the backseat sleeping; his long, brown hair flopping over his eyes and his long, lanky body taking up every bit of space the Impala had to offer. He looked so young and innocent; funny how looks could be so deceiving. He also looked completely ridiculous with that marker mustache Dean drew on him last night. He shook his head thinking to himself how Dean better sleep with one eye open for the next few weeks. A revengeful Sammy was a dangerous Sammy; a _very _dangerous Sammy. Speaking of which, how the hell could that kid be in such a deep sleep with this music blaring away? _Teenagers_...they could probably sleep through a bomb going off; at least his boys could anyway.

John closed his eyes and lean his head back. He was still trying to digest the events of the past few days. He couldn't get over just how _good_ Dean was at singing. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid could have gone all the way, he swelled with pride. He had been so torn with the decision he had made, forcing Dean to withdraw from the competition. It was the right thing to do, _wasn't it_? Yes, it was. It definitely was; he convinced himself. The exposure would have been too great. Not to mention the time away from hunting. He did for a split second consider leaving Dean there so he could compete and taking Sammy hunting with him, but he tossed that idea out just as fast as it came to him. First of all, Sammy was no where near ready to hunt alone with his father, or was it John who was no where near ready to hunt alone with Sam?? Regardless, they would probably end up shooting each before they caught whatever it was they were hunting. John laughed to himself again. Damn if that kid wasn't just like him. Now he knew why his dad went grey so early. Dean, he needed Dean, they both did. Dean was more like Mary; protective, kind, sensitive; a peacemaker. Every time John looked into his eyes he saw his beautiful, late wife and his heart sunk a little further each time. He guessed that was the reason why he rarely did. Every time he looked into his eyes it made him weak and he couldn't afford to be weak. Not now, not ever. Not as long as that damn demon was still out there terrorizing his family. He wouldn't rest until that thing was dead and unfortunately that meant that his boys couldn't either. He knew that they sometimes resented him for it, Sam more so than Dean, but it was something they had all come to grips with. Of course there were moments like these past two days when it really took its toll on the family, but they would get through it. They always did.

John flashed back to the bar where he heard Dean play the piano and sing that song he wrote. A small lump formed in his throat. Dean playing the piano; he still couldn't get over that one. Just when and where did he learn to do that? He _could_ just ask but then Dean would know that he heard him and John wasn't ready to reveal that just yet. He continued to ponder. What _else_ did his sons do while he was away that he didn't know of? Wait, maybe it was better that he didn't know everything. He took a long, deep breath and sighed making a mental note to himself to start spending some more quality time with his boys. They were just that; boys; and it was obvious to him, more so now than ever, that they both needed him, their father, not the hunter.

"_Clunk"_

John lifted his head.

"_Clunk"_

Great. What the hell could that be? "Hey Dean, turn the music down for a sec, I think I hear something". John said.

"_Clunk" _

"WHAT"? Dean shouted.

"TURN IT DOWN"! John shouted back. It's was a small miracle that they weren't completely deaf by now considering how loud they played their music. Dean once told him that it had to be loud in order to be truly appreciated. Obviously he had been able to convince Sammy of that since he played it just as loud if not louder. Hell, Dean could have told Sammy that he needed to stand on his head and drink milk when he listened and he would do it. Sam worshiped the ground Dean walked on and wanted to do everything just like him. At least for now he did.

"_Sorry_" Dean said adjusting the volume. "What's up"?

John paused for a moment. _"Clunk"_ "Hear that? Pull over when you….."

Dean immediately yanked the wheel and quickly crossed the three lanes of traffic to the shoulder. Three _very busy_ lanes of traffic. The Impala came to a screeching halt and Sammy hit the floor with a loud thud. _Ooooh, that had'da hurt;_ _hee, hee, hee_ Dean chuckled to himself.

John, with one hand gripping the door handle and the other braced against the dashboard, shot Dean a look. "_Jesus Christ Dean_"!!! All sentimental feelings John had been having immediately flew out the window.

"What?? You said pull over"! Dean replied looking genuinely shocked at his father's demeanor.

"Yeah, pull over. I don't recall telling you to kill us in the process!!!!!!! John yelled exasperated.

"_Owwww_! What's goin on"? A sleepy Sammy asked rubbing his head crawling back onto the seat. 

"Get out; both of you" John barked.

"What'd _I_ do"? Sam whined.

"You were breathing" Dean said sarcastically masking what he was really feeling. _Shit, what now. Haven't I suffered enough these past few days? _

"Bite me". Sammy replied finding it hard to believe that not less than thirty minutes ago he actually felt sorry for Dean.

John slammed the door and walked towards the front of the car.

"Hey, easy with the door there; what's the matter with my baby"? Dean asked with great concern growing in his voice.

John buried his head under the hood.

"She's probably fed up with your crappy driving" Sam quipped.

"You better shut it unless you want a beard to go with that pretty stash of yours" Dean threatened.

Sam was about to retort when he heard the screeching of another set of tires. Bobby and Caleb, who had been following the Winchesters, roared in behind the Impala. They could all hear Bobby shouting from inside the truck.

"$&$$(&!&!!! For the love of God Caleb! Do you have a death wish"? The older hunter clambered out of the truck wiping the sweat off his brow.

"I was following Deuce here" Caleb said nodding his head towards Dean. "You need to relax old man. I had everything under control. Hey Deano, impressive driving"! Caleb walked over to Dean and slapped him hard on the back.

"Thanks" Dean coughed regaining his balance.

"Freakin kids. I'm getting to old for this shit". Bobby muttered under his breath. "What's the matter Johnny"? He asked sticking his head under the hood.

Dean snorted. "_Johnny" _he just loved that Bobby called his dad that. He was probably the only living being on earth that could get away with it too.

"Son-of-a-bitch John sighed. I think the carburetor's shot.

"What? Can't be" Dean cried. "Are you sure? Lemme take a look" he said leaning over his dad's shoulder.

"Dean, I think I know a busted carburetor when I see one". John said impatiently.

"What do we do now"? Dean asked hesitantly not wanting to hear the answer he knew was coming.

"We leave her here; head back to the hotel and get the parts we need to fix her up". John said matter-o-factly slamming the hood down and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Leave her? Here? All by herself? No way; not happening". Dean said panicking. He took a step away from John shaking his head from side to side.

Sam, Bobby and Caleb all rolled their eyes and started walking around in circles trying to ignore the confrontation brewing in front of them. They all knew what was coming next and it wasn't going to be pretty. All eyes turned to John. "_This should be entertaining" _Sammy thought to himself.

"Oh Dean, for heaven sakes, it's just a car. It'll be fine". John said seizing up his oldest. He knew his son well enough to know that this could potentially take all night and John didn't have the time or patience, as usual. He didn't want to have to put his foot down, all things considered, but he would if push came to shove. John hoped that he could persuade Dean first.

"_She's _not just a car. This is the Impala we're talking about here. Come on Dad, you love this car just as much as I do. We can't just leave her here for some gang to come and strip her down for parts. You go, I'll stay" he said laying on top of the hood and pressing his cheek to the glossy, black finish. "_Its o.k. baby, don't worry, Dean's here, I'll take care of you" _he purred softly.

John could hardly believe what he was witnessing. _Did Dean hit his head when I wasn't looking?_ he wondered.

Sam scoffed and held his fingers up in the shape of an "L" against his forehead. He mouthed the word "Loser" to Dean.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he was just about to give Sammy a finger of his own when he dad spoke again.

"Dean, you're not staying here by yourself. It's too dangerous".

"I'm not leaving _her_ here by _herself_". Dean said defiantly crossing his arms, taking another step back.

John motioned to Sammy and the others to get in the truck. The other hunters started piling in. Bobby blocked Caleb as he tried to get in the drivers seat. "Oh no you don't kid; my turn" he said shoving him back towards truck bed. "Lucky for you it's a nice day out" he laughed.

John turned back to Dean. "Son, I promise. We'll only be gone a few hours. We'll get the parts we need and we'll come right back for her. She'll be fine. Trust me". _There, that ought to do it_ John thought walking towards the truck. He can't argue with reason.

_Hmmm_ Dean thought for a moment still not moving a muscle. His dad was being awfully calm. Ordinarily he would have totally blown his stack by now and order him into the truck. Why was he being so accommodating? Maybe this was a new John; maybe he was turning over a new leaf and he was going to stop treating Dean like a kid; _maybe…._

"JOHNATHAN DEAN WINCHESTER! Get your ass in the truck now! That's an order" John shouted finally losing his cool. He tried he told himself as he shoved Sammy over towards Bobby and slid into the truck. "Damn, hot headed, stubborn, pain in my ass kid" he grumbled under his breath.

"What's that old saying"? Bobby chuckled as he watched Dean storm past the door, cursing like a sailor yet stomping his feet like a child. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree or something like that"?

"Ain't that the truth"! Sam laughed out loud. John slowly turned towards his youngest son. Bobby winced and closed his eyes shaking his head. Will these boys EVER learn??

From the back of the truck Dean and Caleb heard a rustle coming from inside. The passenger door suddenly flew open and then slammed shut again. A dirt covered Sammy rounded the corner with a complete look of disgust and utter disbelief on his face. "Not one word" he seethed as he climbed into the back of the truck.

Caleb burst out laughing as the truck started to speed down the road. "Hollywood, here we come again" he hollered!


	8. Chapter 8

Something made me brush this off and write a new chapter. Just playing around. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

About thirty minutes later Bobby's truck pulled up in front of the hotel. John and Bobby spoke to the valet as Caleb and Sam vaulted to the ground from the back of the truck. Dean just sat, arms crossed, motionless.

"Hi! Welcome to Ocean View Resort" the valet chirped. "How long are you planning on staying with us"?

"Not sure. You know of any garages near by? We need a tow and some parts" John said blankly.

"The Concierge desk should be able to help you with that Sir. Just go through those doors and stay to your right" the young man motioned.

"Thanks".

John headed towards the entrance with Sam, Caleb and Bobby in tow. Dean was still sitting in the back of the truck. "Dean. Let's go. She's your car" he said not breaking stride. Dean threw his head back and clunked it against the window rolling his eyes. "Yeah, so what the hell am I doing here" he muttered under his breath.

John stopped and turned towards the truck. He didn't have to say a word; the look on his face said it all and it was clear he wasn't going to tolerate anymore crap.

"Coming" Dean said quickly jumping out of the truck hoping to God John didn't hear him.

Shoving his hands in his pocket and lowering his head as he past his father, Dean made his way back inside the hotel. The second he crossed the threshold the same, resentful, hopeless feeling he had the night before engulfed his body.

John and Sam made their way over to the Concierge desk. Bobby seized the opportunity to speak to Dean; alone.

"Dean, I've known you, your brother and your Daddy for a long time now son and I have to say I've _never_ seen you act this way before. You keep egging John on like this and I can guarantee you, you'll regret it. What gives? And don't try and tell me it's about leavin that damn car of yours. I know you better than that".

Dean just shrugged his shoulders looking at everything in the lobby except Bobby. "Forget it Bobby, I'm fine".

Bobby took a deep breath before he leaned in. The brim of his baseball cap was touching the front of Dean's head. Dean attempted to step back but Bobby, with one hand, gently took hold of the back of his neck. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting off that easy. You're Daddy sure did hit the nail on the head when he called you a stubborn, pain in the ass, you know that"? Dean's misty, green eyes met his.

"Look, listen to me. I know these past few days have been rough and John's been all up in your grill but you stomping around here and sulking like a damn child isn't going to help matters, it's just going to make them worse. So I suggest you either tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours, so maybe I can help, or you can loose the attitude and move on.

Dean looked at Bobby and pulled away from his hold. He had nothing to lose so he let it all out. "It's just not fair, ya know? I never wanted to drop out of the competition. I only did because Dad made me and now my car's busted and Dad's pissed at me and God knows how long we're going to be stuck here. I just want to get the hell away; away from everyone and everything".

Bobby stood there looking at the broken kid before him and Dean shifted uncomfortably. He'd said too much and it was too late to take it back. "Shit, sorry Bobby, I didn't mean…I…uh….don't tell Dad, o.k"?

"Why don't you? Bobby challenged.

"Uh, hello? Where have you been? I tried last night and look where it got me. If you haven't noticed, Dad's not really one for discussing and re-discussing topics if you get my drift. I'm lucky I got his attention for five minutes.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best Dean"

"Yeah? Best for who? Me? Sammy? Give me a break Bobby. Dad's on a mission and he has been for the past 16 years. No ones going to get in his way, not me, not Sammy, not anyone.

Bobby was in awe that a family that spent so much time together could know so little about one another. He looked at Dean in amazement and folded his arms across his chest. "Son, if we weren't in the middle of this hoity, toity hotel lobby I'd smack you right across that smart mouth of yours." "Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that you honestly believe that your father doesn't care about yours and your brother's wellbeing and that killing that son-of-a-bitch, yellow-eyed demon comes first to him?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed in disbelief at the sudden change in Bobby's demeanor. Before he could respond he cut him off again.

"Let me tell you something, you've got a lot to learn about John Winchester my boy. That man over there loves you boys more than life itself. You're safety and welfare is his top priority and every move he makes he's thinking about you boys and how it affects you. It may not always look like it on the surface to you or others around you but believe me it's the truth. So before you go spouting off at the mouth again about how self absorbed you think your Daddy is you might want to stop and think about what you're sayin and who you're sayin it to. Got it?"

"What's goin on?" John asked suspiciously as he and Sam approached Bobby and Dean.

"Nothin, just messing around, right Ace?" Bobby said hooking his arm tightly around Dean's neck and messing his hair.

John turned towards his oldest son knowing Bobby too well to believe his blatant lie. "Dean?"

Dean unleashed himself from Bobby's hold and ran a hand through his hair. His face was slightly flushed from the public scolding he just received from Bobby, but it wasn't the first time he'd been on the receiving end of one of his lectures and he was quite certain it wouldn't be the last. Bobby had been a pseudo father to the boys for as long as Dean could remember. He treated them like they were his own and he had no problem putting them in their place when he felt the need to. Dean respected Bobby so he took his words to heart; even if he didn't truly believe him.

"Nothin, what'd they say about my car?"

"_Liar" _John said to himself. _"I'm going to have to talk to him about this new bad habit of his." _He looked back and forth between the two of them again and decided to drop it. "I found a garage that's going to send a flatbed out to pick her up, but they won't be able to look at her until tomorrow and the parts could take a few days so I got us a room."

"Here?!" Dean shouted louder than he intended. This was the last place he wanted to be let alone spend the night.

"Yes here, what the hell's the matter with you? Lower your voice." John hissed.

Dean just shook his head. Could his father really be that dense? "Uh, the competition?"

John squared his shoulders. "What about it? You withdrew your name like a told you to, right?"

"Yeah, but."

"But nothing. We're here for one night, two at the most. You're not to go anywhere near the theater or speak to anyone about the competition. We're done with that, hear me?"

Dean's jaw clenched.

"Dean." John warned again.

"I know! I heard you. I won't go near the competition or speak to anyone; scouts honor."

Satisfied that he got the answer he wanted John eyed his two boys. He knew Dean knew better than to disobey a direct order so when John heard him give his word, he believed him.

"Good. Take your brother and go grab the bags. We're in the same room as last time." He pointed his finger at both of them. "Don't leave the hotel and report back for dinner at 1800 hours."

"Yes Sir. Come on Sammy, I'll let you carry my bags." Dean said dragging him towards the truck.

Sam rolled his eyes with sarcastic gratitude. "Gee, thanks. You're too kind. What the hell time is 1800 hours again? I can never remember all his military crap."

John wiped a hand over his tired face and turned towards Bobby. "So, you gonna to tell me what that was all about?"

Bobby headed off to the bar. "Nope and it won't do any good to keep askin either. Come on Johnny I'll buy you a beer. I've got some new thoughts on where that yellow-eyed bastard maybe heading next."

Dean was quite as they headed towards the truck. He kept hearing Bobby's words in his head over and over again. _"Your safety is his top priority"_ "Whatever" he thought to himself. He turned his attention towards Sam. "So super- freak, what do you want to do today?"

Sam had been unusually quiet too ever since John tossed him out of the truck. He was probably no happier to be stuck here than Dean was. "Nothin" he replied in his typical sixteen year old manner.

"Well you're a barrel of fun." Dean said so not in the mood for any of Sammy's adolescent mood swings. "What's your problem?"

"Nothin."

"Nothin? Right. O.K. Sammy, whatever you say."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence fell between the two boys before Sam confronted Dean.

"Why do you always do that?" Sam asked annoyed.

_Oh man, here we go again_. "Do what?" Dean asked as if he didn't already know.

"Everything Dad tells you to."

"Uh, because he's _Dad_." Dean replied equally annoyed that they were having this same conversation _again._

"So."

"So??" Dean stopped walking and grabbed Sam's arm. Dude, are you kidding me? What household have you been living under lately? You know what he's like."

"Yeah, well, I don't always do what he says" Sam said defiantly.

"Yeah, and that's why you haven't been able to sit down for six out of the past twelve months. Come on Sammy, the sooner you get over this the better off we'll all be. Let it go."

Sam winced at the memory of the last time he had been caught disobeying John. His dad sure could pack a wallop when he wanted to. The thick headed stubborn teenager in him surfaced again. "Well, if you want to go on being a pansy-assed, obedient little member of dad's totally dysfunctional army then go ahead. I think you have a real talent and this could have been your one shot to get out. Come on Dean, live a little. What have you got to lose?"

He looked past his brother to the horizon contemplating for a moment what Sam had said. "Even if I wanted to, and I'm not saying I do; there's no way dude. I already told them I was withdrawing. They gave my spot to someone else. I'm done Sammy."

Off in the distance Sam spotted Paula and his eyes started to twinkled. Dean recognized that dangerous sign immediately.

"Dude, don't even think about it." Dean warned but it was too late. Sam had already flagged her down and she was headed their way.


End file.
